


Poisson d'Avril

by PallasPerilous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), April Fools' Day, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Prank Wars, Prankster Gabriel, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasPerilous/pseuds/PallasPerilous
Summary: “You ever have prank wars in Heaven? Or were you all too busy playing harps and shit.”“We weren't playing harpsorshit. While Gabriel and Lucifer were in residence, it wasn’t unusual for things to get…out of hand, every millennium or so.”(Poisson d'Avril: literally, "April's Fish". The French version of "April Fools," during which a classic prank is successfully slapping a picture of a fish to a friend's back.)___________________________





	Poisson d'Avril

“You ever have prank wars in Heaven? Or were you all too busy playing harps and shit.”

“We weren't playing harps _or_ shit. While Gabriel and Lucifer were in residence, it wasn’t unusual for things to get…out of hand, every millennium or so.”

“24/7 warzone, huh.”

“It was extremely aggravating.”

“What took top prize? Pie in God’s face?”

“Sexual reproduction.”

“…what?”

“ _God_ had largely settled on mitosis. _Two_ distinct individuals, exchanging genetic material and recombining it, _randomly_ , into a novel individual? It was obscene.”

“So, what, all advanced life is fallout from…a _fucking joke?_ ”

“Yes. Quite literally.”

 

 

{[on Tumblr](https://pallasperilous.tumblr.com/post/183871373571/poisson-davril)}


End file.
